Livre 1 Scorpius Malfoy - The world can stop at any moment
by LaQueen-007
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, jeune petit serpentard à Poudlard, vient de perdre sa mère qui était atteinte d'une malédiction familiale. Le blondinet pense que le monde a voulu se venger pour la méchanceté dont il a toujours fait preuve jusque-là avec ses camarades. Lui et son père sont plongés dans le chagrin et tente de retrouver un bon équilibre pour guérir.


**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous chers sorciers sur ma première fanfiction !**

 **Elle a été écrite il y a un peu plus d'un an et certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être lu sur Wattpad. Je veux donc aussi la partager ici :) Cette fan-fiction se découpe en trois livres pour le moment, le premier est concentré sur Scorpius Malfoy après la mort de sa mère, le deuxième est une Drastoria et la troisième une Lucissa. Toutes se présenteront sous forme de "flashs" , c'est-à-dire qu'il peut y avoir des sauts aussi bien dans le passé que dans le futur.**

 **Avant de commencer à poster le premier flash, je trouve qu'il est tout d'abord important que vous en sachiez plus sur Scorpius (et ses parents) , personnage intriguant que j'ai apprivoisé au fur et à mesure et à ma manière. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas de page pour le débriefing :)**

 **P-S : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à J.K Rowling.**

 **Et si l'on commençait par sa famille ?**

Draco Malfoy, sorcier de sang pur, né le 5 juin 1980 et marié à Astoria Greengrass, il travaille au ministère de la magie au département des mystères. Il est le responsable du département et n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : en être le directeur afin d'approfondir et orienter encore plus ses recherches qui le passionnent. Ses cheveux teintés d'un blond presque blancs sont presque comme ceux de son fils. On pourrait croire à première vue que les deux Malfoy sont semblables, mais si on les connaît mieux, on se rendrait compte que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Draco a un eu un passé plutôt différent. Élevé par des mangemorts fidèles, il a suivi la route petit à petit. Impressionné, et à la fois intimidé par son père Lucius, il a toujours fait ce que ce dernier lui disait de faire. C'est intéressant de voir que l'influence de quelqu'un peut forger une autre personne très différemment. Il s'en est bien sûr détaché à la fin, Draco est l'exemple parfait du petit diable qui au final nous montre qu'on ne naît pas diable, mais qu'on le devient. Rien n'est jamais acquis pour de bon. À Poudlard, Draco était connu pour être une personne vicieuse et diabolique, surtout envers Harry Potter, son principal ennemi. Il est inutile de préciser que le choixpeau magique l'a envoyé à Serpentard. À peine que ce dernier lui avait effleuré la tête que le verdict même pas surprenant avait retenti accompagné d'acclamations. À la fois entouré de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, il avait toujours l'impression d'être le meilleur, mais en réalité avec du recul il s'est rendu compte que ses deux petits camarades et lui n'avaient pas spécialement le plus important : l'amitié. Le temps a passé et s'il a fait de nombreuses erreurs dans le passé, il a maintenant changé. Il travaille au poste de responsable du département de la Justice Magique au Ministère de la Magie. En parallèle, il a suivi après la guerre une formation en médicomagie. Il est aujourd'hui devenu médicomage à temps partiel à l'hôpital sorcier de Saint Mangouste en plus de son poste au Ministère. Même s'il éprouve encore parfois de la rancune envers Potter, c'est différent. C'est différent oui, mais il a vraiment du mal à ce que son fils soit amoureux d'une Weasley, pour lui c'est juste.. invraisemblable. Cela va d'ailleurs un peu corser la relation père/fils. Draco est vraiment partagé entre ça et en même temps il ne veut plus être l'homme qu'il était avant - au nom de son amour pour Astoria - et est heureux de voir en son fils une personne digne. Alors, il essaye tout simplement de faire des efforts..

Quand à la mère de Scorpius, celle-ci se nomme Astoria Greengrass. C'est aussi une sorcière de sang pur, née en 1981 et elle travaille aussi au département de la Justice Magique, où elle a d'ailleurs apprit à connaitre Draco. Astoria ressemble beaucoup à Scorpius et Draco la retrouve en son fils. Elle lui a appris beaucoup de valeurs qui lui sont essentielles, comme le fait que les moldus se soient pas des gens inférieurs. Tout comme Draco, elle a eu envie que son fils soit une personne gentille et beaucoup plus compréhensive au monde qui l'entoure, ce qui a provoqué la déception de Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, elle a trouvé en Narcissa Malfoy, une mère compréhensive qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec la sienne. Elle est très proche de son fils, elle lui a appris à faire du piano. Ils ont tous les deux une connexion inexplicable mais forte. Astoria a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus-gris. Sa santé a toujours été un peu fragile, elle avait en effet une malédiction magique qui sautait des générations dans sa famille -c'est tombé sur elle- qui a fait que même la naissance de son fils était risquée.

Pour finir, Daphné Greengrass est la tante du jeune Scorpius, c'est bien évidemment une sorcière de sang pur, elle est née en 1979. Blonde aux yeux verts, elle était une camarade de Serpentard de Draco quand ils étaient jeunes à Poudlard, elle faisait partie du gang de Pansy Parkison, meilleure amie de Draco. Daphné est la grande sœur d'Astoria, la mère de Scorpius. Elle aussi a été élevée dans les croyances que les familles de sang-pur sont supérieures. Elle s'entend assez bien avec Draco et son neveu, même si elle a du mal avec ce que Astoria enseigne à son fils.

 **Mais Scorpius alors dans tout ça ? Il est peut-être temps pour nous de le laisser se présenter un peu plus et de raconter son histoire..**

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux lisses. Ils sont blonds, presque aussi blancs que la neige comme ceux de mon père. C'est comme ça que l'on me reconnaît d'ailleurs, un Malfoy. Je suis presque toujours en train de passer ma main dans ma mèche qui parfois tombe dans mes yeux. Certains diront que cela est devenu un tic tandis que je qualifierais ce geste plutôt comme une habitude. Je m'approche plus près de mon reflet. J'y vois un jeune adolescent assez pâle, assez triste. La seule lueur sur mon visage sont mes yeux. Les yeux de ma mère m'a t-on souvent fait remarquer. Je souris légèrement en pensant à elle. Oui c'est vrai... des yeux aussi bleus gris que les siens. Les gens aiment bien quand je souris, ils me disent que j'ai l'air tellement plus mignon... Mais mignon moi ? Ma famille me dit que oui, mais moi je ne trouve pas.

J'enfile ma veste assez rapidement et je noue la cravate aux couleurs de ma maison. Je me baisse et prend aussi mes chaussures. Elles ne sont ni grandes ni petites. Taille 42. Cela reflète à peu près ma taille. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, juste entre les deux, un mètre soixante-seize. Cette fois-ci je laisse échapper un petit rire. Ma chouette me regarde et s'agite dans sa cage. Quelle drôle de bête, je l'aime tellement ! Elle remue de plus bel comme pour me répondre. Cet été mon rire est devenu moins enfantin, tout comme ma voix. Elle est devenue grave, plus homme. J'ai aussi légèrement grandi, j'ai pris quelques centimètres de plus. Presque prêt, je boutonne ma veste de mes longs doigts fins. On dit souvent que j'ai des doigts de pianiste et c'est le cas car j'en joue lorsque je ne fais pas de la magie pour faire jouer les touches. Non franchement, je préfère les toucher et créer la musique moi-même, c'est tellement plus..magique et ça me fait penser aux moments que je passe avec ma mère.. C'est mon petit secret, personne à part ma famille le sait. Ça me permet de m'évader, mais à Poudlard ce n'est pas tous les jours que je trouve un piano à ma disposition. Non, je suis plus concentré sur les cours.

Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond. Je fais souvent ça. On peut dire que je suis une personne assez patiente oui, mais j'ai aussi mes limites. Ces deux dernières années, les gens ont bien testé mes limites, et je me suis parfois étonné dans le mauvais sens. Je trouve aussi que j'ai trop tendance à tout garder pour moi, mais quand c'est trop je finis par éclater. Je suis susceptible et je n'y peux rien. Au premier abord j'ignore les gens et leurs remarques, car je suis tout simplement comme ça, mais à la fin j'ai vraiment envie de leur faire payer, sauf que je n'y arrive pas forcément très bien. Trop gentil ou bien devenu affaibli, sensible et vulnérable ? Peut-être un peu des trois. Depuis ma première année j'ai perdu une grande partie de la confiance que j'avais en moi, personne ne peut le nier.

Un jeune homme rêveur et tête en l'air fait également partie de mes caractéristiques. Je suis solitaire et trop souvent dans mon monde. Combien de fois aurais-je entendu des professeurs me le dire ? Pleins, trop, mais c'est plus fort que moi encore une fois. J'ai très souvent envie d'échapper à la réalité. Anxieux et toujours peur de mal faire, cela a fini par m'handicaper aussi. Ce petit sentiment d'avoir la volonté d'être reconnu ou bien tout simplement être apprécié me pousse à me surpasser. Je n'aime pas spécialement lâcher l'affaire sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Forceur ? Insistant ? Oui, peut être et alors ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me comprendre, car c'est parfois tout l'inverse. Je veux fuir, me faire enterrer dans le sol pour ne plus que l'on me regarde, j'ai envie de partir, de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde et tout abandonner. Alors oui ce mélange est toxique. Jour après jour j'apprends encore à le combattre, à le laisser en équilibre du mieux que je peux pour ne pas péter les plombs. Le poison est moins fort qu'avant, je m'habitue.

J'ai peur d'en faire trop, j'ai peur de ne pas en faire assez... J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses finalement, je me sens vulnérable à chaque seconde et de l'autre côté, je me dis que tout est possible et que je dois continuer d'y croire parce que c'est ce que veulent ma mère et mon père, je le sais. Oui, je suis contradictoire. Les gens ne me comprennent pas toujours, et moi non plus... Je ne vous dis pas le bazar dans ma tête ! Le bordel constant et pourtant, je suis une personne assez organisée dans mes faits et gestes quand je le veux réellement. Lorsque je désire quelque chose, alors je vais bien le faire, juste pour moi et moi seul. De l'égoïsme ? Oui et non. J'imagine que tout être humain cache une part d'égoïsme en lui, même s'il affirme haut et fort le contraire. Là aussi j'aimerais bien équilibrer cela, mais le rejet constant que je subis m'amène à l'option la plus sombre, l'égoïsme justement. Le rejet me rend fou, me rend dingue, mauvais, même trop à mon goût, mais pourtant on continue de me dire que je suis trop naïf. Naïf mais coupable à la fois, il faut savoir hein... Coupable de mes origines et du passé.. mais quand même naïf.. Naïf de croire que ma situation va s'arranger. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Je peux clairement sentir si quelqu'un me ment, ce que la personne va faire alors oui au début j'étais naïf, mais en grandissant je me suis rendu compte que je devenais enfin méfiant grâce à mon don qui me donne un peu plus de confiance et de facilités.

Je me mets à croiser doucement les bras sur mon torse et je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie d'être ce gars optimiste, mais en même temps je suis perdu dans mes idées noires. Je déteste la perception négative des autres, mais bizarrement, j'ai appris à vivre avec la mienne. Elle m'embête, mais j'ai appris à la supporter. Néanmoins, parfois elle m'écroule. J'ai l'impression d'être là contre ce mur de pierres et que je dois le soulever jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il finisse par être plus fort que moi. Mais je suis ambitieux alors je continue de le soulever pour toujours le monter de plus en plus haut. Je rêve de liberté alors enfreindre une règle pour en avoir, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Je suis aussi attentionné. Quand il m'arrive de l'être, je me sens de suite mieux, mais encore faut-il que j'en aie l'occasion. Je pense que je suis un romantique au fond, car ma sensibilité me rend comme ça. J'en ai besoin, mais quand est-ce que ça m'arrivera ? Je ne sais pas alors en attendant je me concentre sur le seul truc qui occupe ma solitude et mon chagrin, les cours. Oui, je suis plutôt studieux même si au premier regard, on pourrait penser l'inverse. On pense énormément de choses sur moi, mais au fond... Personne ne connaît le vrai Scorpius.

Mais mon histoire ? Et bien disons qu'elle n'est pas simple. Elle a commencé par.. "des trucs étranges"... oui voilà ce que je pourrais appeler des pouvoirs, surtout les premiers. J'ai bien sûr été élevé parmi tout cela, alors lorsque que des choses bizarres ont commencé à m'arriver quand j'étais plus petit, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, pour mes parents comme pour moi. Un sorcier au sang-pur. Quand il m'arrivait d'être contrarié, il se passait des trucs totalement inexplicables pour moi. Je me souviens du jour où mon père s'est retrouvé dans le salon près de la cheminée et que j'ai mis le feu à sa cape. Si au début il était encore plus énervé, il a fini par en rire et m'a rassuré en disant qu'une fois à Poudlard j'apprendrais à contrôler tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas tout.. oui il y avait autre chose, et ça, j'étais bien incapable de l'expliquer. Lorsque de temps en temps je me disputais avec mon père ou ma mère, il m'arrivait de savoir s'ils me mentaient... enfin j'en avais bien le sentiment. Plus je me rapprochais d'eux et que je les fixais, plus j'en avais la certitude. Troublant ? Oui, mais maintenant je sais ce que c'est. Je suis un legilimens. C'est très rare, mais ça existe et ça me facilite souvent les choses à vrai dire. Seulement quelques personnes sont au courant je pense. Ma famille et Albus, mon meilleur ami. Il faut dire que je ne suis franchement pas très discret là-dessus, j'en suis incapable, alors s'il y en a d'autre au courant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Alors au moment où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard pour mon onzième anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin pouvoir apprendre à contrôler tout ça. Depuis longtemps que je l'attendais cette lettre ! De temps à autre, il arrivait à mes parents de se rappeler des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard, et ça ma toujours fait sourire évidemment. Bien sûr, je savais aussi que mon père ne me disait pas tout. Il m'a toujours répété qu'il a fait pas mal d'erreurs dans le passé et qu'il regrette, alors bon, je n'insiste pas plus que ça même si ça m'intrigue et que j'ai entendu pas mal de trucs.

Cependant, Poudlard ne s'est pas vraiment avéré aussi génial que je l'avais imaginé... les gens, oui voilà. C'était les gens le problème. Dès mon premier jour, je sentais toujours des regards étranges se poser sur moi. Ce n'était pas des regards remplis de joie, de sympathie ou encore de gentillesse, mais plutôt... du dégoût ou encore de la haine. J'étais bien au courant de la réputation qu'avait eu mon père même si ce dernier restait discret avec moi là-dessus, mais au point que ça se répercute sur moi.. non. Avant que je sois né, mon père et mon grand-père étaient dans les rangs des mangemorts avec.. celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Alors oui des sales rumeurs se sont mises en route. Est-ce que ma mère ne s'était pas rapprochée du mage noir et que ça aurait fini autrement... ? Serait-elle tombée sous son.. charme et sa puissance ? Les gens pensaient que parce que j'étais un Malfoy, j'étais forcément comme mes parents l'étaient autrefois. Toute cette bataille dont mon père m'a parlé a énormément laissé des marques et c'est en rentrant à Poudlard que je m'en suis rendu vraiment compte. Certaines personnes avaient été inculpées que ma famille était le mal, un point c'est tout. Descendant du mage noir lui-même, petit mangemort, voir même un fils de vous-savez-qui ! Complètement du n'importe quoi. L'histoire possède un lourd bagage à tel point que je le ressens au quotidien. Je pensais que les insultes allaient finir par s'apaiser au bout d'un moment, car comme on dit, les rumeurs sont toujours éphémères. Lorsqu'une meilleure finit par arriver, la précédente disparaît, mais non ce n'est toujours pas le cas encore aujourd'hui. Mes deux premières années ont été comme ça, et je sens que ma troisième année va être... pareille, voir pire.

Je me sens toujours seul à Poudlard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis proches ou alors ce sont juste des camarades. Je passe la plupart de mon temps seul avec mes livres. Pourtant, il y a bien une personne qui illumine mon cœur et qui fait que mon estomac à des sensations bizarres à chaque fois que je la vois... oui Rose Weasley. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux jolis reflets roux et ses yeux magnifiques font que mon cœur bat toujours plus fort quand je l'aperçois... les choses avaient commencée doucement, il y avait eu un petit deal entre nous. Elle m'aidait pour les sortilèges - oui, ce n'est pas mon fort, à croire que la cape enflammée de mon père m'a traumatisé - et je l'aidais pour la légilimencie car elle était bien sûr au courant de mon don. Mais évidemment, j'ai tout foiré avec elle... vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai embrassé voilà. Comme un idiot, je n'ai pas su me contrôler et depuis tout est devenu pire. J'ai tout gâché avec elle. J'ignore si un jour son cœur battra plus fort pour moi, mais la jeune fille étant folle amoureuse d'un autre, mon désespoir est de plus en profond. Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées par la suite, le gars qu'elle aime a embrassé une autre fille. En attendant les choses sont ce qu'elles sont maintenant et j'ignore encore comment je vais survivre à cette troisième année... Mon père me dit d'être moins timide mais il est à la fois inquiet et en colère contre les rumeurs qui continuent encore et encore de courir.

J'ai envie de changer cette année, d'aller vers les autres un peu plus pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas une espèce de bête de foire. Les gens ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté tout le temps. Peut-être qu'un jour les autres comprendront, et même le monde entier me comprendra, comme mon meilleur ami Albus. En attendant, j'avance au fur et à mesure pour découvrir ce que la nouvelle année va me réserver...


End file.
